poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Gordon confronts Vinnie/Vinnie's challenge
This is how Gordon confronts Vinnie and Vinnie's challenge goes in Crash's and Ryan's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Great Race. Script: Announcer: Would Mrs Kyndley please return to the refreshment tent near Track 5. Mrs Kyndley to the refreshment tent... see Percy and Gordon puffing together Crash Bandicoot: Hey, guys. Percy: I can't believe Sir Topham Hatt asked me to do this. There's no way I'm going to win my event. Gordon: Well, I'm going to win mine. Human Rainbow Dash: That's the Gordon I know. Philip: I found the track for the Great Race. Come on, Shooting Star. Follow me. begins to follow Philip, who almost reverses into Vinnie Philip: Oh. Sorry. Didn't see you there. Vinnie: Yeah? Well, you'd better look where you're goin', Shorty. Or you may end up being recycled. Crash Bandicoot: Oh no. Not this train again. Gordon: Vinnie I beg your pardon? There's no need to be rude, it was an honest mistake. Yes, Philip can be careless sometimes, but... Vinnie: Oh. His majesty comes to the rescue. Well, how's about you stay out of this, Fancy Pants? Gordon: angrily MY NAME IS SHOOTING STAR!!! Crash Bandicoot: No way, Jose! Shooting Star is better then you, Vinnie. Vinnie: Says the ever-so sleepy trash-talking bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot: HEY!! Gaia Everfree will get you for this! Gordon: He's right. Percy: After all, Gordon is the Shooting Star. So you leave our friend alone or I'll... Vinnie: You'll what? Percy: cowering Nothing. Vinnie: That's what I thought. looks at Gordon who shrugs Vinnie: mockingly Okay, Shooting Star. seriously I challenge you to a race. If you win, I leave little Shorty here alone for good. If I win, you give in and give me the chance of winning the Great Race. How does that sound? Crash Bandicoot: Well, go on, Gordon. What's your answer? Percy: Go on, Gordon. Do it for Philip's sake. Gordon: Sighs Fine. I'll do it. Vinnie: Then it's settled. We meet at the starting line at noon. Got it? leaves Crash Bandicoot: Well, let's just hope he doesn't cheat. Philip: You can do it, Shooting Star. I know you can. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. Gordon: I'll show him. Later Vinnie: Well, looks like that Big Blue showboat didn't have the skills to show. He was probably afraid I'd win. Axel: Yeah. That big blue scaredy-engine. Gordon: Wrong again, Vinnie. The Flying Scotsman: I hate to go against you, Vinnie, but is there really a need for this? I know Gordon's my brother but... Vinnie: You do want to stop him from taking your fame don't you? Well, then, do as I say, or you're scrap metal. Crash Bandicoot: Wow. He's mean. Plus, I didn't know the Flying Scotsman was on Vinnie's side. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Sounds like Ryan's brother on Sunset's side, Crash. nods and notices that Gaia is behind Human Crash Crash Bandicoot: Uhh. Crash? You might want to look behind you. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Who will I see if I do? shrugs and Human Crash looks behind him Crash Bandicoot (EG): Whoa! Who are you and who are you helping? Gaia Everfree: My name is Gaia Everfree. And I'm helping Ryan and my friends. Gordon: Whatever. Let's just get this over with. Crash Bandicoot: Ok, guys. Let me tell you the rules. Crash and Gaia Everfree listen to him as he explain the rules Twilight Sparkle: I don't know who is the girl Human Crash. Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Twilight. I think it's my plant manipulating friend named Gaia Everfree. Matau T. Monkey: Gaia Everfree? points to the girl with the blue hair and Human Crash smiles Crash Bandicoot (EG): I might known that I've seen you as Gloriosa Daisy before. But, I can't remember why. Crash Bandicoot: And more than anything, noooo cheating! Crash Bandicoot (EG): Yeah. looks down and sees that Gordon hasn't notice that he has cheated by putting mud on the track to keep him at bay Vinnie: himself No way he'll win now. Crash Bandicoot: On your marks, get set, go! takes off but Gordon struggles to move Crash Bandicoot (EG): Hey! Vinnie cheated, Gaia. Crash made the rules. Vinnie: laughs Gordon: Come on, wheels. Don't fail me now. pulls out a water gun and sprays the mud away Gordon: away Thanks for that. Crash Bandicoot: You're welcome! starts to catch up to Vinnie Vinnie: behind him What the? Gordon: singing Ho! I'm gonna take you down!~ Crash Bandicoot (EG): Ho! He's gonna take ya down!~ Gordon: Ho! I'm gonna take you down!~ Down, down, down~ Vinnie: Ho-ah! I'm here to take you out!~ Rothbart: Ho-ah! He's here to take you out!~ Vinnie: Ho-ah! I'm here to take you out!~ Take you out!~ Gordon: I'm not about to let you win~ So get out of my way~ Think you've got me beat~ But I'm here to stay~ Big, brave and strong, yeah~ I'll take you down~ Not so tough now that you're in my town~ All of the times my team's lost before~ Not about to give up~ I'm only bringing in more~ I can smell your fear~ I can see your sweat~ Hope you didn't spend money~ Cause you're losing this bet~ You've got nothing on me, na, na, na, na, na, na~ Let's go, Shooting Star!~ You've got nothing on me, na, na, na, na, na, na~ Let's go, Shooting Star!~ appears on Vinnie and starts to sing with Rothbart Rothbart and Ryvine Sparkle: Talk a little too much for a train that never wins~ Maybe you should just stop 'fore you even begin~ We are Vinnie's crew and he has a reputation~ Every little moment is about his education~ Put your ear to the ground, listen to that sound~ You're like a house of cards~ And it's about to fall down (fall down)~ Fall down~ About to fall down (fall down)~ Hit the ground~ You've got nothing on us, na, na, na, na, na, na~ Let's go, Vinnie!~ You've got nothing on us, na, na, na, na, na, na~ Let's go, Vinnie!~ Gordon: Pressure's on, you know I'm gonna beat you~ Step aside, it's time that I defeat you~ Vinnie, prepare yourself, cause you're about to go~ Down, down, down, down~ Rothbart and Ryvine Sparkle: Pressure's on~ You know he's gonna take you~ Step aside now before he has to break you~ Shunothing Star, you're about to go~ Down, down, down, down~ Gordon: Take it up to the top~ Cause I know I can win~ Vinnie: Maybe you should just stop~ Cause I've seen you give in~ Gordon: I believe in myself~ And I've got what it takes~ Ryvine, Rothbart, both Crashs and Gaia Everfree: And he's not gonna stop~ Vinnie: I cannot wait till this is all over~ There's so much more that's going on~ Gordon: And when this race is finally over~ I'll find out just what he's done~ Crash Bandicoot: Can he do it?~ Ryan F-Freeman: Will he make it?~ Rothbart: Who will win it?~ Gaia Everfree: Who will take it?~ Ryvine Sparkle: Can he do it?~ Conker The Squirrel: Will he take it?~ Crash Bandicoot (EG): Can he make it?~ Percy: Who's the winner?~ Shadowbolts: Who's the reject?~ Ryan and the Dazzlings: How did he get there?~ points at Gordon Sci-Ryan: Edd's voice Correct! Ryan F-Freeman: Why are you saying correct, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: Well, Ryan. I was saying the opposite of what Principle Cinch said in Friendship Games. Matau T. Monkey: Goodie for you, Sci-Ryan. So. Any news about you and Sunset being friends? Sci-Ryan: Not yet. Crash Bandicoot (EG): I think you might be loyal to Sunset after all, Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Thank you, Crash. I feel that I like Sunset as my friend and my princess. Percy and Philip approach Gordon Percy: Gordon, that was amazing. Matau T. Monkey: I knew Vinnie is a cheater. Crash helped ya out, Shooting Star. Gordon: Thank you. Crash Bandicoot: One thing. Where did Gaia Everfree come from? Sci-Ryan: Uh. Not sure. Evil Ryan: Wait. Gaia Everfree could be some creature that got booted from Equestria and ended up in the EG world like us and the Dazzlings. Gaia Everfree: Until my film is released, we don't know. Evil Ryan: Yup. I did practice that line for it. goes to Thomas Evil Anna: Who is that brightly colored train, Gaia? Gaia Everfree: That's Ashima. Matau T. Monkey: I hope that when your film is released, Master Ryan will reform you at the end, Gaia. Even though, Master Ryan got all smitten kitten with Sci-Twi. grumbles and looks at Sunset Ryan F-Freeman: What's the matter, Sunset? Why are you sad? Sunset Shimmer: Uh your monkey said what Human Rarity said. Matau T. Monkey: Sorry. I didn't know you used be Flash's girlfriend. I think you are fine with him but you didn't really liked him, liked him. You're just using him for you and Cody to become more popular. sighs The old you was just that evil. Wasn't she? Sunset Shimmer: Yep. Evil Ryan: At least you and Cody have seen the error of your ways, Sunset Shimmer. I did know that Cody has a reputation at CHS. and Sunset smile Ryan F-Freeman: That's nice of you to say. Sunset is much better now. Bertram T. Monkey: Helping you while Cody and his friends have the fun? nods and the song We Will Stand For Everfree starts playing Ryan F-Freeman: I have waited for the day~ To send this greedy wolf away~ Now the magic is my salvation~ Gather close in my protection~ We... will... Stand for Everfree~ Behold the beauty of nature in all it's glory~ No need to fear the vultures at the door~ Right here, you'll have me to protect you~ Within these walls of thorns~ For Everfree, forever more~ They can come into our domain~ Here to seal our camp in chains~ We have held it for generations~ This is just a complication~ We... will... Stand for Everfree~ Trust in me~ This is for your own good~ Don't be afraid~ Nature is our friend~ All of this beauty that surrounds us~ Every lovely bloom~ Designed to defend~ Let them come, just let them try~ I'm not about to say goodbye~ This camp will be here throughout the ages~ Written into the history pages~ We... will... Stand for Everfree!~ Matau T. Monkey: Whoa. That's a new song. Evil Ryan: What the heck was that song?! Ryan F-Freeman: I think, Evil me, that this is called "We Will Stand For Everfree". Gaia Got that, Gaia? Gaia Everfree: Yep. Evil Anna: That song is catchy even Gloriosa Daisy sing this before she became... Uhh.. Who was it again? Gaia Everfree: Me. Crash Bandicoot: That makes sense. While Odette has got Human Rigby as her brother, Gloriosa has her brother, Timber Spruce. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Yep. That's cool, Crash. 12th Doctor: Well spotted, Gaia. I hope I can be at Camp Everfree someday. smiles and looks at the sky with Ryan Sci-Ryan: What are they watching, Twilight? Sci-Twi: Not sure. Evil Ryan: Maybe they are looking at the clouds. They did remind Sunset and Cody of home in CHS. and Sunset look at each other in confusion Evil Ryan: In the Equestria Girls universe, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Evil Ryan? How did you form the band the Cyberlings? Evil Ryan: Well, Sunset. I have formed that band with Bertram and Evil Anna when the Dazzlings and the Steam-booms team up to compete against the Diesel Trio. Sunset Shimmer: I was there when it happened. Evil Ryan: At least I didn't become human in the EG world. Or did I? nods Ryan F-Freeman: And Gaia. I hope you could help me in the LEGO Dimensions adventure. What world did you come from? Gaia Everfree: Not sure. We don't know until my film's released. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Evil Ryan: I think I got the point before your film's released, Gaia. You're from Equestria. I'm from Equestria. nods and hugs Evil Ryan Evil Ryan: Awww. That's the first. Thomas would remember what Thomas said. nods and kissed Evil Ryan on the cheek Thomas: Hi, Ashima. Ryan blush while Ashima and Thomas have a chat Ashima: I have seen Shooting Star win and this blue haired girl wearing green. Thomas: That's Gaia Everfree. She is helping me. Evil Ryan: I have a feeling that Gaia is waiting for her film. I figure out that she is originally from Equestria. nods and pats Evil Ryan's head Timothy (Non-ghost engine): Ryan. You think this is the legendary Gaia Everfree? nods and Gaia use her magic to grow a flower Thomas: That's nice. Ryan F-Freeman: Cool. Why did I get turned into a techno-organic/Vampire fruit bat hybrid? Fluttershy: It was one of Twilight's spells. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Fluttershy. Matau T. Monkey: That is cool. Gaia How come Sci-Ryan gains his trust in you? Gaia Everfree: I think this chap likes my new magical powers. Sci-Ryan: She's right. Her powers does equal mine and Morro's. But, I'm no going to say I'm better then Morro. and Gaia look at Sci-Ryan and Ryan Sci-Ryan: I know. No one is better then Morro and me. Morro: Yep. Gaia Wha? Who is that girl? Morranda?! Gaia Everfee: Calm down, please. I'm Gaia Everfree. A lot of people have heard my legend. But Gloriosa becomes me in order to save Camp Everfree from closing. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan